Low frequency extracorporeal shock wave treatments have been used in the professional medical community to treat various ailments. For example, the treatment methodology has been demonstrated to be effective in treating soft tissue injuries or damage, reducing fatty deposits commonly known as cellulite, and most recently for the treatment of male erectile dysfunction.
The basic mechanism of treatment is the direct application of the low frequency shock wave generating device on the patient's skin in the desired treatment area wherein the high repetition count of the generated shock waves causes micro-trauma to the underlying tissue. In the case of cellulite, the fat deposits are broken up and reduced in mass and the irregular appearance of the skin's surface is reduced. In the case of soft tissue, the micro-trauma causes the destruction of existing small blood vessels and the subsequent re-growth of a larger number of new blood vessels in the affected area. This enhancement of the circulatory pathways is believed to contribute to the rapid healing of and/or enhanced blood flow to the subject area. Similarly, for the treatment of erectile dysfunction when the cause is related to reduced blood flow in the penis, the micro-trauma induced destruction of local small blood vessels and subsequent regrowth of a greater number and density of small blood vessels increases blood flow to the penis thereby effectively curing erectile dysfunction.